Sophia Peletier (TV Series)
Sophia Peletier is the daughter of Ed and Carol. Season 1 Tell It to the Frogs Sophia is seen around the survivors' camp living with her father Ed and mother Carol. One day at the camp, she is playing with Carl when the pair find a zombie eating a deer and the pair scream, running back into camp, prompting the men to investigate and kill the zombie. Vatos Sophia follows her mother and others to the clearing where Jim is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Lori tells Jim, he is scaring Carl and Sophia. While Jim is tied to a tree, in an attempt to calm him down after being delirious and hostile, Sophia and Carl are being tutored by their mothers. She leaves with Carol and Carl to clean fish with Shane. Later, Carol and Sophia give Ed some water in the family tent, and Carol refuses to leave her alone with Ed despite him insisting. Her father was killed in the attack and She was one of the few survivors who survived the attack at camp. Wildfire Just after the Zombie attack Sophia is seen resting with the other survivors, she then gets ready for the groups plan on leaving camp she says goodbye to Eliza Morales and Eliza gives her doll to Sophia which Sophia cares deeply for. TS-19 Sophia makes it to the CDC along with the others, she is then seen later playing checkers in the rec room with Carl and then heads to bed. Towards the end Sophia is seen crying with her mother, Carol says she does not want her daughter to die like this, Dr. Jenner then decides to let the group free and she flees with the others to Dale's RV and watches as the CDC burns in flames, the group then heads to Fort Benning. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Sophia is first seen gathering supplies along with her mother Carol, Rick then sees a herd of zombies coming there way and tells the group to hide. Sophia is seen hiding underneath a car, only to be attacked by a duo of zombies. She is then chased into the forest and is reunited by Rick. Rick tells her to hide as he tries to kill the zombies. She then does so, but abandons the area where she was told to stay put. The group then searches for her but connot find her at all. Bloodletting Sophia is not seen at all in this Episode but the group continues to look for her, Carol worries very much and hopes Sophia doesn't wind up like Amy. Sophia is mentioned many times in the episode but unfortunately is still not found. Save The Last One Although again not seen in this episode Sophia's mother Carol, Dale, Daryl, and Andrea stay at the RV for the night to see if Sophia comes back, during the night Carol is crying Daryl notices this and he and Andrea go search for her in the woods they come back without Sophia, again unfortunately she is still not found in the episode. Cherokee Rose After a failed night of not finding Sophia Daryl, Andrea, Dale and Carol head to the farm they leave some food and a sign that says they would come back to the highway evrey day, Daryl then decides to go look for Sophia in the woods he unfortunetly is unsuccesful but finds a Cherrokee Rose that is said to hold good luck Daryl then gives the Rose to Carol in hopes they will find Sophia. She is still not found in this episode. Trivia *Her and Carl seem to be good, close friends. When she is missing, Carl wants to join his dad and Shane to help them find her. *Her fate is currently unknown. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters